Quil and Claire: forever and always
by anyonomous
Summary: Quil and Claire's live could not be better as their relatiionship blossoms, but what happens to Claire that could put her life in jeoprady? M for sexual content


**(A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you enjoy it. This is not the only Chapter, there will be many more to come from several different perspectives. Enjoy reading and leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it's all Stephanie Meyer's)**

I woke up to the feeling of warm, gentle fingers running up and down my spine, making patterns in my skin. I was comfortably warm, a sheet covering my lower half, my top half exposed to the air. My chest rested on his, and my head was cradled into his neck. I loved the erotic feeling of our bare skin touching, and the ever-so-little movements with every breath we took. My hands rested gently behind his neck. Our legs were tangled beneath the sheet.

I took a deep breath and moaned into his skin at the groggy feeling of waking up. He chuckled at my reluctance – his voice so deep with my ear on his throat. His laugh – the best sound in my world. It was the kind of sound that I would due for if I could hear it just one more time. There was no other sound in the universe so pleasant; no song on this planet could compare.

I grinned – How could anyone possibly be any happier than I was at that exact moment?

He could feel my smile on his skin, and leaned his head down to kiss the waves of my caramel-colored hair. He let his face linger there; I could hear him inhaling deeply – taking in my scent. His hands continued to explore back. The tingling sensation hair my hair and gave me goose bumps. He chuckled again.

My eyes fluttered open and I raised my head to see his face. His sweet, loving eyed bored into mine, and it caused me to lose all train of thought. He looked at me with what was a sense of awe and wonder. It was like a father looking at his newborn child for the first time. He deep chocolate eyes were also filled with an incomprehensible amount of love. No one could ever doubt the way he felt about me – it was written all over his face – it always was whenever he looked at me.

Mt heart swelled at the sweetness of the moment – I almost couldn't take it.

My hands moved from behind his neck to each side of his face, holding his perfect jaw. I leaned up to kiss him – he helped me reach by pulling me up gently at my waist.

The kiss was very deep, but slow. It could be defined as nothing other than passionate. His hands tightened at the small of my back, pulling me closer – if that was even possible.

Every cell of his body was radiating of his love for me – I could almost feel the electricity of it.

I thought about that for a second and smile, unintentionally breaking our kiss, but he wasn't done yet. His hands lifted my body up over him and shifted me so that his lips had easy access to my neck.

This began to bring back a flood of memories from the previous night, and the mere thought of it made my heart rate accelerate and my breathing quicken. I suddenly wanted more – I needed more. He could feel my urgency and I could tell that he was not at all opposed to the idea.

With a very quick, swift movement, he rolled us so that I was now beneath him, resting on several pillows beneath me. He was on top of me now. He positioned himself so that every inch of his body touched me, but he held up all of his weight with his forearms on either side of my head.

He paused. I looked into his eyes, wondering why, but all I saw was that same look of awe and love as I had seen before. I smiled again, and he grinned in response to my smile – his dimples the prominent feature of his face.

"I love you, Quil," I said breathlessly, meaning the words with all my heart.

"I love you, Claire, more than you can ever imagine."

And with that we continued on where we left off…

**(A/N: thank you so so much for reading. I hope to have many many more chapters to come. This is just the first of many. Please review, constrictive criticism welcome. Hope you loved it!)**


End file.
